the_mystic_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hades, God of the Underworld
Hades is one of the Big Three, the most powerful Gods and the main rulers of the earth. He is the ruler of the Underworld and master to Cerberus. He is a very powerful deity, even among the other Greek Gods. Appearance Hades often appears differently, despite this, his most common appearance is that of a thin, pale man with long flowing black hair. He stands 12' tall, dwarfing humans. Personality Hades is very cold, uncaring and intelligent. Despite being outplayed by his youngest brother, Zeus, who tricked him into ruling the Underworld. He hates Zeus for this, but still garnishes some love for him. Even though he is a cold, calculating deity, he loves his wife, Persephone. Even though things did not exactly work out where it was true love, he loves her dearly. History During the rule of the Titans, Cronos, Hades' father, devoured all of his children save Zeus due to a prophecy that they would be his end. A rock was switched with Zeus and Gaia had him spirited away to eventually be the bane of Cronos and rule as King of the Gods and men. After the Great War, the war between the Gods and Titans, Hades and his fellow brothers played a game to see who would rule over which of the three big domains: Sky, Ocean, and Underworld. Poseidon went first, getting the sea as his domain while Zeus tricked Hades into ruling the Underworld so that he could rule the sky. He played a big role in Daniel Phisher's survival from the wrath of Zeus, who normally does not interfere with humans until one of their Mystic creations killed his brother. The deal was made that Daniel would look after Cerberus until they grew up as a Mystic, never killing them, and in return, Hades would protect Daniel. During his rule, Hades kidnapped Persephone and forced her to be his wife, building a very large garden at his palace court so that she's happy. This was short-lived as she hated not seeing the sun, having little plant life and no interaction with the other Gods, including her mother. However, she fell for Hades for his kindness towards her and would visit, staying for half of the year once a year. Powers & Abilities As a deity, Hades is very powerful. He has complete and utter domain over the Underworld and Cerberus, his three-headed guard dog. 'God-like Strength - ' As a deity, hades possesses unreal and unrivaled strength, able to easily take down a Mystic. 'God-like Physiology -' As a god, hades has the durability, speed, reflexes and overall physiology of a God that surpasses that of even the most skilled Mystic. 'Underworld Control - ' As the ruler of the Underworld, Hades has absolute control over the lands and even commands the souls there. He implied to Daniel that if he wanted he could overrule all of Olympus with the power of the dead at his control. He would have a limitless number of soldiers that simply reform and reshape or kill Olympian soldiers to join the massive, already powerful army at his disposal.